The Flying Dutchman
by Sunsetlover231
Summary: The Flying Dutchman, Blaine, was cursed for a crime he didnt commit, to sail the sea forever. The only way to break the curse was to find the love of a good man. After sinking a small boat, a boy lives and is brought aborad. A boy named Kurt Hummel.


**Ok guys I know I shouldn't be writing this but I have to. I was watching haunted History yesterday on Bio and heard the legend of the Flying Dutchman and instantly thought Klaine. I promise that once I get off writers block for Across the Universe and Hold on 'til the Night I will update, but writers block is the worst thing in the world. So here you go, new story time. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or The legend of the Flying Dutchman (Note- I changed the legend a bit for my own use so if you want to know the real on look it up. Go to YouTube and look up haunted ships 3 and 4.)**

There are many ways to tell the tale of the Flying Dutchman. Some say the Dutchman sold his soul so he could have the fastest ship on the seven seas. Some say he was cursed for his actions of hatred and cruelty to others. But the most famous and most popular tale goes like this.

Once there was a Captain named Blaine Anderson. He sailed the Seven seas with his crew The Warblers. The crew was a group of immature boys and never cared about their actions. The Warblers lived to steal and kill other pirates, taking their treasure. Everything was bliss for the captain and his crew, till one night.

It was rumored that one of the Warblers, Matt, had a little crush on Blaine. One of the crew members, Sebastian did not take kindly to this. Sebastian was a greedy man and only cared about money and pleasure. He wanted Blaine to himself and in a jealous rage killed the warbler, only to find out later that the rumors were not true. For it was a cabin boy, Carson, whom held Blaine's heart. Sebastian killed him later that night.

Blaine cried over the dead boy he had loved as Sebastian stood, looming over them. The sea was furious with the actions that had taken place and rebelled against the crew. To save himself Sebastian blamed Blaine for the murder of Carson Hummel, escaping in a lifeboat. Blaine, going to sail his ship into a reef to kill himself, fails. The sea cursed him, believing he is the murderer and won't let him kill himself or crash the ship, forever

Doomed to sail to sea forever without his love, Blaine became cold and heartless. Many people never knew that the captain was actually a kind caring man who would never hurt a soul; it was manly just rumors made up about the ship and its crew. The warblers would never do anything of what they were claimed, until the curse.

The Warblers started to steal and kill and take revenge on others for what had happened to them. Blaine became a ghost of his self. He rarely talked and stayed in his cabin half the time. The other half he was making orders to kill and attack. Even after death people still feared him.

If people saw the Flying Dutchman it meant that there ship was going to meet a deadly end very soon. People feared Blaine and that's the way he liked it. The only crew members that even engaged with Blaine were two boys named Nick and Jeff, who tried to fix Blaine. But the truth was Blaine was becoming to broken to fix. Nick and Jeff knew that there was nothing they could do, they couldn't help Blaine or break the curse. Blaine had to find the love of a good man. Like many legends the moral of the story is true love concurs all, even the curse of the sea.

It seemed hopeless. It was like life was on a loop for the Warblers. Sink a ship, do nothing, sink a ship, do nothing. Of course no one lived when they sank ships. The curse made it so. If you see the Flying Dutchman death claims you and your ship, no exceptions.

That was untilled one day, there was. It seemed like an average sinking of a small fishing boat called the New Direction. Everyone aboard died in a storm after seeing the ship, all drowned. Except one boy. One boy with light brown hair and eyes that changed color. One boy that happened to look just like a curtain cabin boy.

A boy named Kurt Hummel.


End file.
